


The Scars of the Past

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I don't really know howto use tags..., M/M, not pg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George doesn't want anything to do with love. He shuts his mind off to love but Clay just wants to show George how beautiful love can be and help George with all of the problems that he had to deal with.
Relationships: Might have other ships, Skephalo just a little bit, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Fuck Love

**Author's Note:**

> I might need to warn people again! Not for kids, shows self-harm, abuse, profanity, and just no-no things in general. You have been warned, people! Also if George or Dream show any discomfort of fanfics I won't hesitate to take it down. They are human beings with their own thoughts and mind and we need to respect that they don't want a relationship! I ship more of their online personas if you understand that.

Love, Love, Love, fuck you.

I've seen love and it sucks. You get heartbroken or you eventually lose the ones you love. Or you have some many damn people telling you they are doing something out of love. The only love I'll ever accept is a platonic one. You can never go wrong with those right? I've seen love and I'm not going anywhere near that. I sighed sitting on my bathroom floor looking at the knife I haven't touched in about 2 weeks. "I've been 2 weeks without it... I'm sorry Mum, failing you once again." I grab the knife and cut my old scars and watch as they reopen. I look making sure they weren't that big so I wouldn't have to do anything serious to them. I listen to a beer bottle being thrown at the wall and my Mum sobbing. I could hear my drunk father slurring his stupid words as he yelled at my mother for the food she made him. I sob in the bathroom knowing I would be next in his crazy rant. I put back my hoodie hiding my cuts and sit on my bed trying to clean my room up the best I could before he came up. I stare at my computer that Father bought as an I'm sorry I almost got you killed George. I could hear him stumbling up the stairs and screaming my name. I sigh as he pounds on my door trying to get in. What an idiot he can't even open a door that's unlocked. As soon as I opened the door he smashed a bottle to my side and glass shards spattered everywhere. I wince holding back tears because I knew if I cried he would do much worse. "George, you're a fucking fag aren't you? Well fuck you!" he roared kicking me to the ground. I wanted to tell him that I was straight but if I talked who knows what would happen. I silently stare at the floor as he beats me some more then trudges downstairs sleeping on the couch. I sit there looking at the places he attacked me as I see my mum run-up. She holds me close sobbing "I'm so sorry George. I'm so sorry. George, I promise you that one day we will leave for good and hopefully never come back to your deranged father. Wait don't even call him your father. I just need a bit more evidence." I nod and whisper "There are cameras hidden around this house Mum, don't worry okay? We'll soon be able to use all our footage for evidence." "You're such an amazing child... No kid should have to go through this." she hiccups again and sobs. I sit there with her holding on. After an hour she says "George I got to go to my work now. Be careful okay?" I watch as my mother ran off while I sat on the floor. After a while pick me up and go to my bathroom again. I clean up my wounds and the glass shards in my room. I clean up most of the blood that was on my floor. I quietly walk downstairs and clean the mess that was there too. I trudge up to my room lay down in my bed and fall asleep. 

I heard my alarm ring softly and I quickly turn it off so the man downstairs couldn't awake. I sluggishly get up and start changing. I put black jeans and throw on a white t-shirt. I put a baby blue hoodie over and grab my bag. I quietly walk downstairs and walk out the door. "Now time to walk to school." I walk there and watch as other rowdy high schoolers drove in cars. Someone crackhead decided to throw a bra and monster can at me. I roll my eyes and after a while, I finally made it to school. I saw Nick, Karl, Clay, Alex, and Wilbur standing around laughing. I debate whether to go up to them or head to class but I took too long because Clay comes up to me. "George how are you doing!" "Fine" I lie. "That's good you ready for the test? Nick and Alex didn't study though, what idiots!" "And you studied Clay?" Wilbur asks. He sheepishly says "No but I'm sure I'll pass this one. I believe I remember everything we learned." I roll my eyes. "Clay you are not going to pass just be remembering shit." I hear screaming as someone yells "Alex, Clay, Nick, Wilbur, George, Karl, mah friends! How are you doing?" Karl screams "OH NO A FRESHMAN!" "WANNA GO BITCH BOY??!!"Tommy shouts back. I see Toby standing behind Tommy and pokes him, Toby whispers something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Thanks, Tubbo. Anyways Sleepover at my house tomorrow. My parents will be out of town so I thought why not. You guys are all invited." We nod and I barely listen as Tommy rambles on. I hear the bell ring and I watch as Toby and Tommy rush off to homeroom. I follow Clay and the others to our homeroom and we see Floris, Niki, Darryl, and Zak already sitting down. "Niki!" Wilbur cheers racing over to hug her. I sit down in my usual spot and scratch my scars. Karl who sat behind me said "Hoodie Buddies!" I smile at him and laugh. Karl loved hoodies but I doubt he wears them for the same reason I do. I've seen Karl take off his hoodie before in class. Granted he wasn't wearing a shirt and got suspended for that. Clay sat down next to me and said "George you going to Tommy's party/sleepover?" I shrug my shoulders "Maybe" I watch as other people sit down super late but our homeroom teacher didn't mind. I watch as Clay, Nick, and Alex frantically try to study for a test. I laugh and hand them my study notes. They flash grateful smiles and I roll my eyes watching them fight over the notes. After 20 minutes the bell rings and we get up to leave for classes. 

~Lunch Break~

I sit down with my food smirking as I say "So who passed the test?" Wilbur laughs and raises his hand along with Niki and Floris. "Of course the furry passes" Karl said bitterly. "I'm not a furry!" Floris protests. "Well I don't have that class and neither does Zak!" Darryl protests. I nod and Alex yells "You know this mother fucker failed like the bitch I am!" We laugh while Darryl screams Language. Clay smiles and says "I got a C+! I'm so proud of myself!" I try to hold back my laughter, a C+ seriously? Karl and Sapnap look at each other a say at the same time D-. "Didn't you study Karl?" "I did but that doesn't mean I'm not stupid," he grumbles. I shake my head and bite into the school food. I gag at how disgusting it is and push it aside. Well, guess I'm not eating today. Clay smiles down at me "Have some of my food Georgie!" "No it's fine, I'm not hungry. He frowns and says "Take my damn food George you are super skinny already okay?" I shout protests as he shoves some grapes down my mouth. I glare at him and slowly chew it. He pats my head and cuts his sandwich in half. I roll my eyes but reluctantly eat the sandwich. I sit chatting a bit and the first bell rings so I go off to my elective. I smile at my coding class. Only Floris and Clay were with me here too but it didn't really matter to me. I loved coding and would take the class even if none of my other friends liked it. 

~Going Home (Sorry for all these Skips)~

I walk out talking with the group and watch Mark stares at us from afar. I know Toby hangs out with him sometimes but mostly Mark seemed like a shy quiet boy. Toby drags him over and shouts "Guys this Mark! He's a freshman like me and Tommy, I think he's really cool! Tommy, can he come to the sleepover tomorrow?" "Eh sure, the more the merrier I guess." He nervously smiles at us and I look up at him " Holy shit! You're a freshman!? You're so tall though!" everyone except Mark says in unison "You're just short." I glare at them and in the distance I notice someone. I whisper "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." Clay looks very strangely at me and I flash him a glance. I mumble "Got to go bye.." I quickly rush out and weave myself hidden into the crowd of people. Damn it why did he come now? He never fucking comes to my school or cares about my life but now he decides to come?!" I look around making sure none of my friends were around and go into the backseat. "Hey, George I decide to pick you up today you okay? I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday. I was just so angry and wasn't thinking. You know I love you right?" I try not to scoff. What utter bullshit he does this all the time after a fight to try to do makeup for the shit he's done. I use to believe him but now I don't even bother to listen to what he has to say. His soft tone slowly faded "Answer me, George." "It's fine.." I mumble. He smiles and says "Great then... You know your mother hasn't been satisfying me lately. And you're just an ugly faggot you'll never be able to date someone. wanna just fuck me?" "I'm good" I whisper. He laughs "No, no George. You can't say no to you're dear daddy~" I cringe and say weakly "No I got a lot of homework to do. I knew I shouldn't be too scared after all I had secret cameras installed all around the house. Who knows this may be the evidence we need to finally get this man in jail. But I was still terrified. I dreadfully watch as we pull into the driveway. He holds on to me and shoves me to my bed. For once I start sobbing "Please- D-Don't do this." I see him rip off my jeans and I sob even harder. "Leave me alone please!" He ripped my boxers off and then took his clothes off. I scream for him to stop but when he heard my cries he sticks his cock in I couldn't help but moan. "You like that don't you~" I sob harder hating myself for moaning. He throws me back down and leaves the room. I stay there sobbing a bit and I rush to my bathroom. I quickly try to clean myself self up. I felt so dirty and I wanted to wash it all away. I grab my knife reopening my wounds making them deeper. I take a shower to attempt to wash all the dirtiness away. The hot water burned me but I didn't mind too much. I dry myself putting on a clean pair of clothes and lock my bedroom door. I work on my homework in silence and didn't even bother to try to go eat. I fell asleep with tears streaming down my face. 

I wake up early and pack clothes for the sleepover and text my mum about how I would not be returning tonight because of the sleepover. I walk out wondering if I should kick my Dad or not. I felt a bit sore and started feeling dirty all over again. I go to school really early and not a lot of people were there. I walk to my locker stuffing my overnight bag in. I see Mark and wave to him. He waves back smiling. I noticed he had a mask on I walk over to him "Why are you wearing a mask today?" He laughs nervously "I just like them I guess. I'm just not really allowed to wear them in class and stuff. But I wear them in the morning a lot." I nod he seemed embarrassed so I say "I like to wear clout glasses sometimes, Clay also has this weird smiley mask thing, Nick has a bandana, while Darryl loves his devil tail and halo. It just accessories we really like I guess." He seemed to be smiling and blurts out "I also have a crown and shades." I nod laughing "You'll fit right in." "You better not have taken my crown style." "Oh, Dave! Hi, where were you yesterday?" "Sacrificing blood to the blood god." He says in a monotone voice. I roll my eyes "So you coming to the sleepover?" "Maybe... Or maybe not... Who knows" he says mysteriously. I shake my head and wave to them before heading off to homeroom. I wave at my teacher and sit down at my desk playing music on my phone. I hum to the music softly and close my eyes trying to forget my worries and trouble. The day passed by fast and before I knew it I was making my way to Tommy's house.


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and his friends have a sleepover at Tommy's house and a few eventful things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this one! I think my schedule may be posting on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'll see how that works out and if it doesn't I might change it.

I walk to Tommy's house which was a bit far away and knock on the door. "Ah, George mah friend!" Tommy says greeting me. "Put your stuff anywhere really." I see Toby and Mark were already there on the couch playing something on an Xbox. I put my bag down near the couch and sit watching them play. Tommy ran to the kitchen pulling out sodas, chips, fruit, and candies. "When did you buy all that?" Toby asks not looking up from the T.V. "My parents bought it for me to last the entire weekend, but I can just use it all now for the party." He says grinning. I hear several sounds on the door and shouting. "George don't be a bitch get the door." I roll my eyes and get up. I open the door spotting Alex, Clay, Sapnap, and Karl rushing in. I smile and wave shutting the door and sitting down on the couch. Clay sighs loudly saying "Niki is bringing another girl. We have too many girls in our group." "We have like one friend that is a girl calm down Clay," Sapnap says. "More women? Fine by me." Tommy says. I laugh at such a dumb comment and go on my phone. Damn so many texts from my father I decided to keep ignoring them and go on youtube for a while. I watch as the others fight about switching turns on the Xbox. I carefully decide to sneak in and steal the controllers while they were all fighting. I tap Clay's shoulder pulling him to the couch. I whisper "Look I got the controllers to take one." He laughs and we decide to play as we watch the others still fight and hear the doorbell ring a couple of hundred times. I could hear Wilbur yell from outside "You are a terrible host you that right, Tommy!" Toby runs to open the door and greets Fundy, Niki, Wilbur, and another girl. Niki says "Hi guys, this is my friend Alyssa! I hope it fine that's she coming to this sleepover." I politely wave while Clay tries to find a game to play. He clicks on Minecraft and we decide to start a new world. "Speedrun?" "Yep, we are doing a speedrun," Clay says laughing. He hits my character and then starts mining wood. I go stealing his wood at start laughing quickly running away. "George running won't help you I can see your character on the screen. I giggle and start turning logs into planks and the planks into a crafting table. I saw Mark sit down on the floor watching us play while the others gave up on fighting and went to the kitchen. 

~Skip to them finally leaving the Neather~

"Oh, George~" I frantically move my character away from Clay. "Clay! This is not Minecraft Manhunt. C'mon, we need to go to The End!" "But I want to kill you!" "cLaY! Stawp. I'm leaving you to go to The End by myself then." I place the boat and start going off leaving Clay behind. "Bye Clay!" "Wait George, you are the one who has the pearls and blazes, come back!" "Nope go find it on your own." I watch as the door opens and see Darryl, Zak, and Dave walkthrough. "Took long enough" Alex saying while chugging some Coca-Cola. "Hey get off that game you two have been playing for an hour also pizza should be coming soon," Wilbur says. "But we were just about to reach the fortress." Clay whines. "You mean I was about to reach it right? I left your ass behind." "Language!" Wilbur laughs "Yea George, the language police are now here." "Whatever" I mumble turning off the game system and grabbing some chips. "Is Alastair not coming?" Niki politely says while holding her drink. "Did anyone tell Alastair about this meet-up?" Darryl asks innocently. We all stayed quiet no one talking for a while. "Holy shit-" Wilbur says. We burst out laughing while Skeppy yells over the noise "No one here told Alastair about this!?" Darryl frowns "Alastair may feel left out now that he wasn't invited to come over, someone call him." Tommy says "Won't he be angry that we didn't ask him? I mean we could either not tell him or die. Darryl gasps in horror "No!! He's our friend! We can't do that." I saw Karl leave the room as they broke out in a full war debating to tell Alastair or not." I sip my drink watching them fighting over it deciding this is a war I wouldn't want to be involved in. Clay stands next to me with a bowl of chips. "This is going to get interesting huh?" He says while offering me some chips. I nod while watching Tommy screaming about being British or something. Weird this fight wasn't even about that but I guess Tommy just has to add that no matter what. Karl comes over to use grinning whispering "Do you two want to be on my side?" "And what side would that be?" I say confused. Karl giggles "I'm going to call Alastair about this and we'll say that we were the only people who wanted you to come. Clay grins "I'm in" I shrug my shoulders and we walk outside watching Karl get ready to dial Alastair. "Hello?" Eret says after answering the call."Hi Alastair! So we are here at a party at Tommy's house and me, Clay, and George noticed you weren't here. I guess they failed to invite you and didn't bother to call you over here. So we wanted to tell you that you'll be free to come over because after all, you are our friends." "Oh really?" "Yep!" I chime in "Just make sure you bring pj's, a spare set of clothes, and a sleeping bag!" "Huh thank you guys for telling me. "No problem!" Clay says as the call ends. We stare at each other smiling as Clay says "Karl I didn't know you can be this evil." "Never underestimate my power." He says as we walk back into the room. I laugh seeing that they were still arguing and fighting and I whisper "Clay I guess we solved the problem." He smiles whispering "But is it the solution that everyone wanted?" I heard the doorbell ring a couple of times and wonder if it was Alastair or just the pizza they order. Wilbur runs over grabbing Tommy's wallet and opens the door. Turns out it was just the pizza man and I frown hoping it would have been Alastair. Wilbur pays and brings the five pizza boxes over to the kitchen placing them and the fight that happened moments ago seemed to be forgotten. I grab a plain cheese pizza wincing at how hot it was but continued eating it. I hear the door knock again and Karl, Clay, and I exchange glances while the others seem confused. We run up opening the door and brightly say "Hi Alastair!" "Oh Hi friends, hi other people who didn't even think about inviting me." I bite the inside of my cheek trying not to laugh while Alastair rants to the group. "Oh, so you bitches didn't think about inviting me? But you invite." His tone wasn't harsh as he looks at Alyssa and Mark. "Oh I'm Mark and I believe her name is Alyssa." Alastair nods politely saying "Nice to meet you too." He goes back to his angry ranting voice "You guys invite these two newbies and not me? Oh, fuck you all expect for five people here." Darryl tears up and says softly "I was saying how we should have called you.." Alastair stares at Darryl his face softening "Okay Darryl excluded too, he's way too nice to do that. Now move out of my way, I'm staying here whether you like it or not." Karl was giggling "I did not expect that to happen." Clay smirks "Well I guess I chose the right side." 

After that little incident, everything was normal until Wilbur was yelling at everyone to go to sleep. "What do you think we are Middle Schoolers?" Alex says chugging his 50th cup of soda. "Guys it's 1 am in the damn morning, go to sleep and stop yelling Alex some people are actually asleep he says gesturing to the floor. Zak and Darryl were curled up together and Niki was peacefully sleeping in her sleeping bag with Alyssa next to her in their own sleeping bag. Dave was sleeping on a chair which looked very uncomfortable but he just sat down for most of the night observing the chaos. Toby and Tommy slept on the couch. Floris was apparently sleeping in Tommy's room because he refused to sleep on the couch or in a sleeping bag. Karl and Sapnap were also on the floor with their eyes closed and were attempting to fall asleep. Alastair was sipping milk and eating cookies in the kitchen saying he would sleep when he wants to. Wilbur turns off the lights getting into his own sleeping bag. I clumsily get into mine but I wanted to go to the bathroom. I stare at the ceiling till I hear everyone asleep. It took a while for Alex to go to sleep because he had drunk way too much soda but eventually he passed out. I wait a few more moments until I get up quietly grabbing my knife and slip into the restroom. I sit on the edge of the bathroom tub and put up my sleeves. I grab my nice cutting myself and watching the blood flow. I sigh in relief water the blood slowly trickles to a stop. I was just about to do the other side but I heard the door open and I panicked hiding my arm and the bloody knife. "George, why are you up?" Clay asks rubbing his eyes. "N-nothing I-I just needed the restroom." "You are at the edge of Tommy's tub are you hiding something?" "N-no nothing at all just go back to bed," I say nervously I watch in horror as he comes closer to me. He grabs my arm and I wince in pain but fight him back trying to get my arm back. But I lost because Clay is much stronger than me. He lifts up my sleeve and examines my am and his eyes widen in shock. "G-George?"He chokes as I feel tears escape my eyes. His hand raises and I flinch scared of what he might do.

(I have to do this Clay Pov)  
I watch in horror at George's arm. Why has he been hurting himself, how long has he been suffering in silence, why didn't he tell me anything? "G-George?" I choke out surprised why he would hurt his beautiful skin. I raise my hand to touch his face but as soon as I do he flinches. HE FLINCHED. Did he think I would hurt him? I thought I knew George but seeing this is bringing out a whole new side I never expected to see. I touch the side of his face whispering "George why are you doing this?" He sobs into my chest as I rub circles on his back. George... What have you been going through?

(Back to George's Pov)  
I sob into Clay's chest, this was one of my secrets I wanted no one to see. Clay moves me out after a while and stares into my eyes "George why have you been doing this a-and why the hell did you flinch when I tried to touch you... I also don't want some bullshit answer that obviously false, I want the truth." I sigh there was no way to get out of this. I open my mouth to speak but only a pathic sob comes out. I bury my head in my arms and mumble "I'm so damn weak, I'm so damn weak and pathetic." Clay once again lifts my head up and dries my eyes "George you are no weak or pathetic, you are the strongest person I know. Especially for keeping whatever you've been doing a secret for so long and still be smiling and seeming fine. But don't worry George just tell me I just want to help you. I take a deep breath staring into his eyes and began. We sat on the bathroom floor talking for an hour about my father and everything my mother and I have been through. I talk about how I cut myself to feel something and to make me feel better. I talk about my fear of love and how much it sucks. And Clay sat there for all that whole time listening to what I had to say. He seemed angry throughout it and seemed very angry about what my father did last night. "But I-I have cameras. I have proof of these things and I'm planning to get him thrown in jail or away from my life-" I was interrupted by pounding on the front door and my Dad screaming "I know you are in this house!" I freeze in terror wondering what the hell would happen to me and my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried on this chapter... Is that weird especially since I created it?


	3. I Want To Show You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay finds out about all of George's secrets and wants to show Geoge love. He wants to love George and wants GEorge to love him back

I freeze in terror hearing my father screaming and throwing bottles at Tommy's front door. I start hyperventilating"C-C-Clay I-I-I s-shouldn't have come. N-n-n." I hiccup feeling tears spilling down my face again, "N-now y-you g-g-guys can get hurt. B-B-Because o-of me." "Hey, Hey George, look at me. It's okay we are going to be okay. Who knows maybe this can be your big chance of getting your Dad in jail. Maybe we can finally get rid of him okay. Now breathe with me." I take deep breaths slowly calming myself down and Clay pats my back "Okay all better now, now we need to go back and get our friends to safety, can you do that?" I nod and Clay grabs my hand squeezing it for comfort. Most of them already seemed to be awake staring at the door in terror. "George why is that person screaming your name?" Sapnap shakily asks while trying to comfort Darryl. I look desperately up at Clay and he nods. "Everyone go to Tommy's Bedroom where Floris. Wilbur or any of you call the cops immediately okay? I and George will stay here, now go." They nod quickly going to Tommy's bedroom preparing to wake Floris up. I feel tears spilling down my face and whisper "He only brings 10 beer bottles with him. He'll start kicking the door when he runs out." Clay looks down at my nodding and strokes the side of my face. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through all this." I listen to the last smash of his bottle as he kicks the door. Clay protectively puts me behind him and I huddle close to him as he opens the door. "Hello, Mr.Davidson. I know all about you and your dirty crimes. Lay one hand on George or my friends you'll immediately regret it. We have called the cops and they should be arriving soon. Now stay there on the porch and don't come anywhere near us. I'm honestly quite disgusted with you and what you've done with George. He shouldn't even call you his Father at all. So I would like to say on behalf of myself Fuck you Bitch." Clay said this all quite calmly and didn't seem to have an ounce of fear in his voice. My father growled deeply and I knew what happened next all too well. I whimper holding Clay tight hiding my face. My father then started laughing "So faggot is this your boyfriend? This the person you go crying to every day because you're life's so tough? News Flash, he doesn't love you. It's all lies George. We are family, haven't I said sorry for the mistakes I've done? Haven't I've got you all you wanted? It's because I love you, George." The word flashed in my mind. 'Love you' I fall to the floor and scream "NO NO YOU DON'T LOVE ME. I HATE THAT WORD! LOVE THIS LOVE THAT IT'S THE STUPIDEST WORD I'VE EVER HEARD! I. DON'T. NEED. LOVE." I sob and Clay comes down patting my back and murmurs "It's fine George let it all out okay? Just know that it's your Dad doesn't love you that's not real love. Your mom loves you, your friends love you, I love you, George." Clay stands up and I look up at him again as he speaks out his voice filled with pure rage. "Don't you ever call George a faggot." His voice softens as he says "I'm not dating him but I would love to. I want to date George to show him the beauties of love. I want to show George that he shouldn't fear it. Love isn't a monster, love is so amazing. But sadly you have ruined love for him. So I vow I'll show George how beautiful love is and that he should embrace it and not hate it." I stare up at Clay my cheeks flushing red as I stand up and kiss him on the cheek. I say "Thank you, Clay, thank you for that." I stare at my father dead in the eye "How did you find me? Why are you here?" He smiles wickedly saying "Well only your mother knew where the hell you were. So I beat her till she finally spilled. She's quite weak actually and I came because I had so much fun last night." He says winking at me. Clay looks at him disgusted as I walk up to him and punch him across the face. "Fuck you," I say. I felt powerful punching him, it released all my pain, anger, and fright I've held all these years. He wipes some blood off himself and laughs "George I don't think you counted those bottles correctly." He takes one more out smashing it over my head as I see blaring lights and my Dad yelling something about the cops. Clay crouched down beside me gingerly touching my head. I make sure not to blackout and sit upright the best that I could. "George! Don't move! Be careful that's a pretty major injury." "He's done stuff like this before," I say while wincing. He growls "I would be beating the shit out of your father if the police haven't just arrived." I smile weakly "Yes they came!" Clay smiles warmly down at me carefully picking me up and placing me on his back to carry me somewhere. I see a police officer walk into the house as I gasp out "M-My mother! She's at home and bleeding badly because of my father. Someone, please help." "George it's super sweet how you're thinking about others but we need to help you. Nick! Give this officer George's house number so that they can help his mother." Nick nods and I watch as he runs by and a couple of heads nervously peeking out of Tommy's room.

Clay brings me to the bathroom sitting me down on the sink and searches through Tommy's house looking for medical supplies. I look at the mirror my eyes swollen, red, and puffy. I groan touching my face and whisper "I cried so many damn times today. I'm so ugly." Clay comes back up with medical supplies and touches my cheek again. Every time he did that I got chills and he made me shiver and for some reason, it wasn't in a scary way. "George you are not ugly you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen okay? Never think bad things about yourself because you're amazing. Hearing Clay say this to me made me feel warm and fuzzy again, my cheeks turn pink again. He examines my head cleaning the blood off and cleaning the wound so it wouldn't get infected. He wraps a bandage around my head just in case the bleeding continued. He takes off my sweater examining the cuts I have given myself and cleans those too wrapping them up with bandages too. "T-Thanks Clay" I stutter blushing red trying to hide my face. "Anytime Georgie actually let me rephrase that. Not anytime I don't want to see you get hurt. Are you cold by the way? I don't recommend you wearing that sweater that has too much blood. Take mine." He takes off his green hoodie handing it over to me **(This is my story and don't want George colorblind in this one, do we all understand?)** I put in on feeling the warmth of it and I slowly drift off to sleep in Clay's arms.

(Clay's POV again)

I smile as George sleeps in my arms and carry him out to the restroom. I sit on the couch letting George wrap himself around me cuddling me. I smile down at him hoping he would be able to sleep peacefully. The rest of the group carefully walk out except for Toby, Tommy, and Ranboo as Alastair explains that they were sleeping. I nod as they sit on the floor. They were all pretty shook at what happened just a couple of minutes ago. George stirs in his sleeping mumbling "Get the fuck away from me Dad" I pet him pulling him closer in order to comfort him. "That was..." Wilbur starts. "Umm crazy I guess," Alex says after awhile. Darryl fearfully nods and Zak pulls him close. "I had no idea George went through all that" Sapnap whispers. Karl nods adding "And he acted like nothing was ever wrong. Niki says "It was scary seeing him scram in angry like that, I've never seen him ever get angry like that." I nod agreeing with Niki's statement. Floris says "George's dad is fucked up. Can we all like punch him?" We all laugh weakly. Alastair shifts uncomfortably but finally speaks up."Did George's Dad like fuck him?" Dave nods finally speaking "Yea I think he did and from the sound of it he wanted to do it again." I stroke George's hair again and say "George has been through so many things guys I-" I stop myself feeling myself tear up. "I-I just couldn't protect him and I hate how I couldn't do that. How George suffered and I didn't know. I thought everything was okay with George and it wasn't. I-I'm his best friend. You would think I would know when he's hurting but I didn't. I fucking didn't know." Tears quietly stream down my face as I nestle George closer to me "Clay this isn't your fault you know that right? None of us could have known. But now we do know and we can help George." Wilbur says while looking me in the eyes. I nod wiping my tears and jokingly say "Tommy's fucked now... His parents will now know that he had a sleepover while they were gone." We laugh again and watch the police calling all our parents and informing them about what just happened. When my parents came they brought m in a hug and whispered how worried they were when they heard what happened. I comforted them saying that no one really got hurt besides George. I laugh a bit watching Alex's mom asking if the police are here because they were doing drugs. "Hey Mom, Dad is it okay if we bring George home for tonight? His mother is in the hospital right now and I don't want him to be alone right now." "Of course that is okay sweetie, now let's go we left your siblings alone at home." My mom says as I rush to pick up George. I cradle him in my arms getting into the car and putting down George gently. It was a silent trip to my house since none of us wanted to wake George. It was 3 in the morning and we quietly enter the house, me still carrying George, and I wave goodnight to my parents heading up to my room. I place George down in my bed softly and take my shoes off. I get in and snuggle close to him not wanting to let him go ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me explain Clay's family. Drista is named Ashley in this story, I gave her a real name because I'm not calling anyone else in this story by their real youtube name. His older sister is named Bella and his younger brother's name is Daniel. If you didn't guess already there names are basically like A, B, C, D not in age order because I didn't plan for that. Bella is 18, Ashley is 12, Daniel is 6, and Clay and his group of friends are 16. (Mark, Tommy, and Toby excluded) Just to help you, readers :)

* * *

* * *

I wake up feeling warm and see Clay right next to me. Was he spooning me? I take a look at Clay and see how peaceful he looks while sleeping. Memories flashbacks on what happened yesterday. But how did it end up with me in Clay's bed? I vaguely remember going to sleep in Clay's warm arms and that was about it. Still didn't explain how I was in his bed but I felt comfortable so it didn't matter for the time being. A sleepy Clay says "You awake Georgie?" "Yea I am" I sit upright and so does he. "You're head feeling okay? Do you need to fix your bandages or anything?" "I'm fine but thanks. I-I want to talk a little about last night is that okay?" "Totally say whatever you want, just don't talk about anything that will make you uncomfortable." I nod slowly smiling "Okay but you have to answer a few questions yourself. So why am I in your bed?" "Well you were asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you up so I took you home." "Is my Mum okay?" "Yes last from what I heard she only had one cut that needed to be stitched up. Though other than that she was fine." "Umm so why did you say you loved me?" "Because I do George. I loved you for so damn long that I was shocked you didn't even know. And what I said last night about teaching you how to love... I really want to show you the beauties of it, I want to be your first love. But I don't know how'll you'll react but even if you say no I can teach you about platonic love. I just want to teach you to love in general." I nod blushing and softly say "I think I want to be with you too Clay. But I don't know how to. When- When I'm with you I feel tingly and when you touch me I get chills. I remember getting chills when my father hit me and was beating my mom. But these chills are different these are chills I want to come back. I want these chills to be with me and I don't feel terrified when I get chills like this." He smiles and places his hand on my thigh and softly says "Is it okay if I place my hand there?" I nod loving how gentle he was with me and how he seemed to need permission. He looks me in the eyes "George I want you to be my boyfriend. I know there will be so many troubles and problems that will come but we can face them together. But I'll only do stuff if I have your permission. Do I?" I breathe out "You do Clay, I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to learn love, the real love." "Can I kiss you?" He asks slowly coming closer to me. I push my lips against him our kiss being sweet and romantic. Our lips seemed to act like they knew each other before and we both seemed completely fine with it. Clay was playing with my hair for a bit and it was relaxing. I softly bit his lip and surprisingly he bites me and makes me gasps in surprise and he manages to slip his tongue in. Before he did anything he waited a few moments to see if I would pull away but I didn't and he continued. As the kiss grows more heated I slip my hand up to his shirt slowly feeling his smooth skin. Our tongues were exploring some more until the door opens Ashley walking in. "OH MY JESUS!!! Get a ro- I mean you technically you are in a room but the lock, the lock guys, its there for a reason" We quickly pull apart both of us turning red in embarrassment. "Anyways Mom and Dad wanted to know if you were coming down for breakfast. But Clay it looks like you've been eating George so you can't be hungry." She laughs and I turn redder. "WHAT!!!???? WHAT!!!!?? Ashley what the hell, get out now!" He throws a pillow at her and she runs out giggling. I groan hiding my face in Clay's hoodie. "I'm sorry about her George, but I really enjoyed that. Let's go downstairs."I nod and I had to agree with him his kiss sucked me in like a damn black hole. We walk downstairs and he held my hand and I didn't mind. "Clay!" Daniel cheers out running up to Clay. He jumps up and Clay picks him up "Hey Daniel, how are you doing this fine morning?" "I'm doing good!" He puts him down and I see Ashley whispering to Bella and they pointed at me and started giggling. Bella says "So did you have fun this morning Clay?" I raise my eyebrows and when Daniel ran back upstairs and Clay's parents were nowhere near us, Clay flips them off. I laugh sticking out my tongue at them too and kiss Clay's cheek. We sit at the table are hands still together and we listen to his parent's conversations. "Apparently Amelia is planning to get divorced from John." Clay's mother whispered. I stiffen at the sound of my parent's name. Clay's Dad scoffs "Finally took long enough" "She may even take him to court over something. I'm not sure though. Must be terrible for George huh?" "I guess, George is a little, well... I didn't know what he went through, he never seemed unhappy." Clay kisses my hand and squeezes it which comforts me. I smile up at him now choosing to ignore his parents. "When's breakfast?" Clay yells out loudly and his sister Bella yells back "You already had yours!" I turn red again and Clay apologetically glances at me. "Breakfast is coming soon don't worry just make sure that Daniel is already at the table." Bella comes down again dragging Daniel with Ashley behind them. Clay's parents come out a little bit after with arms full of stacks of fluffy pancakes, crispy portions of bacon, runny eggs, and freshly squeezed orange juice. It all looked and smelled so good but I knew it would be rude to grab too much. It would be fine since I barely got anything to eat at home either since my father thought I was fat and my mother was too busy working to make meals. I grab a pancake while Clay shakes his head. "Yah no I'm serving you." "Wait what!? Clay I-" "Nope no talking I'm serving you and that's final." I cross my arms looking at what he would get me. He got me two pancakes, 4 bacon strips, one egg, and a full glass of orange juice. "Now mister you better eat it all or else I'm shoving it down your throat." Daniel giggles and Clay turns to him saying "You too Daniel, eat your food" He giggles again and starts chewing on the eggs. I glare at Clay and slowly eat my pancakes. My god did they taste like heaven but I couldn't show clay that.

~After Eating~

Clay's mother calls out "Make sure Daniel brushes his teeth, Ashley!" "Okay, mom!" Ashley calls out as I watch them leave. Clay's father clears his throat saying "Now that they're gone we can start talking. George, they want you to go to the police station. we heard a word from your mother that there taking him to court for multiple things and I believe you were a victim to some of these events?" I nod while finishing my orange juice. Clay tries to lighten the mood by patting my head and saying See was it that hard to eat your food?" I roll my eyes and Bella says "Do I have to drive them there!?" "Yes sweetie you do. Sorry if it interrupts any plans you had." Clay's mother said gently. "No it's fine" she mutters. "But we are going to be leaving now I that's the case." Clay shrugs his shoulders "Okay let me just change real fast, oh George I also brought your backpack so you can change too." We get up and walk up the stairs to Clay's room. I rummage through my backpack grabbing my royal blue shirt and blue jeans. "Do you want to borrow one of my hoodies?" Clay asks kindly and I nod. He goes to his closet pulling out a lime green hoodie. "Okay, you can change in the bathroom if you wish or change in front of me." He winks and I flush pink and mumble "I'll take the restroom please." He wheezes and I speedwalk out to the restroom. I change examining some of the bandages and take them off my head. I put on Clay's hoodie seeing how huge it was on me. The Hoodie was going a little bit past my mid-thigh and I had huge sleeve paws. I smile at how comforting it was and walk out knocking on Clay's door to see if he was done changing. He opens the door and I walk in placing all my items back in the bag. He smiles down at me and I shove his face away as we start walking down. "C'mon hurry up I want to leave already," Bella says with keys in her hands. "Can we stop by my house real quick before we go to the police station?" "Sure, now out the door we go. Bye!" I wave to Clay's parents and walk out quickly going in the backseat. When we arrive at my house I go in and quickly grab all the hidden cameras. I grin, more evidence to show to the police and this helps give us more of a chance of winning. I run out and hop back in the car and we drive to the police station. When we arrive Bella says "Clay you go with George and I'll stay in the car for now." We step out and I intertwine my hands with Clay and we walk into the police station. We walk in and I see my mother already there talking with the officers. We si down on the chairs, Clay grabs the camera scrolling through some of the footage. His angry seemed to spike a bit and he leans down kissing my forehead. He rubs my cheek again and I blush as a few officers stare at us. One walks up to me saying that they had to take me in for a talk. I give Clay a panicked glance and he squeezes my hand for comfort.

~After Questioning~

I go back sitting down next to Clay and they say how we were able to now. "So did you give him the footage?" "Yea I did. They didn't really say anything after they say the video, they just let me go. It was so scary there. They all just seem so intimidating." "Officers tend to be that way" He chuckles softly. 

**After weeks of this case and going to court George's father finally got arrested and George's parents are thankfully divorced. Many people think that this is where everything became just fine for George. But George still has many challenges to face with Clay. Will he be able to overcome them or will the scars of the past haunt him forever?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still not finished :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. Working on part 2 so may take a while. Also just need to point out that I'm refusing to do TubboxTommy or any ships involving any of the minors. They are not legally adults and I just would feel wrong if I did that. Yea Yea I know the irony of saying that especially after I wrote this.


End file.
